TothWH: Troubles of a Phantom Blot
by Dusty Kenyon
Summary: What ever happened before the Three Musketeers were the three musketeers? How did everything start? Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Troubles of A Phantom Blot **

Chapter 1

Old Memories

" Why?" the Phantom Blot stammered before he faded away into nothing. He was falling into the darkness. He was stunned. His own friend. His own best friend. He lay there in the dark. Not moving. He was thinking. Thoughts were rushing through his mind. He was happy here. Away from the outside world. Not having to worry about anything. Then he dimmed into a room. A square room with a bed, a desk and a chair in the corner. He was still lying there on the floor. " Why?" he asked himself again. He got up and crossed over to the desk and sat down. " My friend." He said picking up a picture of him and Morcius. " My, only, friend." He had tears in his eyes. How could he betray him? He had known him all his life. He knew where it had started. It had all started in Paris. His family was royal, famous, and wealthy.

Morcius was a little troublemaker. He was always getting into trouble. He was usually in jail for an hour before his parents came to retrieve him. One day he was in jail. He sat there contently on his bench, waiting for his family to come and claim him. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. Days became weeks. Still no one came to help him. He had finally lost his happy gleam and smile. He was scared. He was never here this late. Help would never come, till the Phantom Blot showed up.

Chapter 2

A Chance Meeting

Morcius squirmed uncomfortably on his bench. He lay down on his back looking at the black roof. " What happened?" Morcius asked himself. He kept going over how he got here. He had set all of the animals in the park loose and trampled over one or two carts. " Where are they?" he asked himself. His parents or one of their servants should have been here by now. He heard a noise from the office. He sat up and looked out into the area. It was night. Everyone but the lone musketeer was gone. The musketeer sat in a stool outside the door. He sat there all day keeping a watchful eye on the door. No one came in or out unless they were musketeers. He always made a honking sound with his nose every ten minutes. However, tonight there was a shuffling sound from the door and a weird honk as if the musketeer was being strangled.

Morcius got up silently and crept towards the door. " Hello?" he asked cautiously. " Who is there?" The sound stopped abruptly and the door creaked open. Nothing was there. He was puzzled. " I could have sworn there was something there." Morcius said to himself. Then a limp body fell onto the floor through the door. The musketeer lay dead and cold on the stone floor. Morcius screamed. He jumped away from the gate and tripped over his bat. He picked it up and moved cautiously to the door. " Show yourself." Morcius ordered. There was only a lamp on the wall and a body. No one. Not even a sound. He shrugged it off.

Then, from the floor, a shadow streaked down the passageway, making its way deeper into the catacombs bellow. Morcius shuddered. What was that…thing? " I wonder why it is even going down there?" He said to himself. He turned to go back and stopped. The key to the cell door was resting out of the pocket of the musketeer. It was gleaming in the light. All of the keys were there. He bent down and stretched his arm out far to retrieve them. He was short. He swore loudly and then tried again. Still short. Then he had and idea. He took his bat and pushed it through the hole in the gate. It was too big for the holes. He swore again. He was stuck. Frustrated he got up and swung the bat at the door. It fell. The door lay on the floor as a giant heap of metal. Morcius stood there stunned. " I guess I don't know my own strength?" He admired his work and then jumped out of the cell. He made his way to the door. At the threshold he stopped. What about the shadow? He should investigate why it was here and what business it had in the lower levels. He stopped for a moment pondering this. He stared down at the body of the musketeer. Whatever this thing wanted it would kill to get it. He rolled his eyes and picked up his club. " I'm going to regret this." He said. He stepped over the body and ran down the stairs to see the monster that waited.

Chapter 3

Monster in the Celler

Morcius raced down the stairs. It was pitch black. He couldn't even see his own hand. He was running so fast he didn't see the bump. He tripped down the stairs. He plopped onto the hard floor a while later. He shook his head and got up. It was better lit down here. There was a torch hanging on the opposite wall and a doorway leading into another set of cells. He heard the relentless roars and groans of the prisoners and their need to be released. There was a hole in the wall next to him. It was letting in a terrible draft. He held his arms and gulped. The monster did this. He knew it. " No going back." He said to himself. He stepped forward and turned the corner. More stairs. These were darker. He went back to the hole and picked up a rock. He threw it down the stairs. It clattered and dropped. A long way down. He took the torch in one hand and his bat in the other. He walked down the stairs. He reached the third level after what seemed like years. He looked. Giant holes were pounded into the floor. A hole had been made to the fourth floor. He dropped down it

He looked around. Nothing. He ran down the steps and intruded further into the bowels of the jail. Everywhere there was a sort of destruction. Dented doors, broken stairs, this monster was relentless. At the twentieth floor, Morcius was tired. He was now twenty stories below the main jailhouse. He looked at the open door way. The door had been pried off of its hinges. He stared and moved forward slowly. As he stepped through the door he unknowingly pulled a tiny string with his feet. He walked forward and stopped. It was an empty room with a boiler at the far end. Morcius turned to leave when he bumped into something. " Sorry." Morcius said. Then he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

" I don't think I lured you down here just for you to say sorry." The thing said. He spun Morcius around and drove him into the middle of the room. Morcius was scared. What or who was pushing him? " Hey kid, name is the Phantom Blot. I have a very easy task for you." He stopped him near the center and let go. He strutted forward. Morcius saw nothing till the man turned to him. He could only see his cold, pupil-less eyes. The man, or things, bent down, and pulled a brick lose. Under it was a small ring. The Blot pulled the ring up and placed the cover on the ground next to him. He beckoned Morcius further. Morcius stared down the hole. Inside was a pool of water. " It's just where the musketeers get water for us." Morcius told the man. " You just want me to get you some water? I would have thought…" Morcius started. The Phantom silenced him and bent down. He carefully put his hand down and twirled his finger in the pool of water. Morcius rolled his eyes. " So you came here just to stir water in a small hole? You could have…" He stopped.

The water was now swirling itself. The Blot straightened up and looked down on it. " Come." He ordered and pushed Morcius closer. As the water swirled, colors emerged from the center. It drifted out and another wave of color came. It came in vast sizes and amounts. Each color blended with the one before and after it to create a swirling vortex in the water. Morcius was stunned. " It is called the Gateway to the Afterlife. I need to get this beauty out of this well and back to a…safer area. I cannot, however, touch said beauty. I need someone else to touch it for me. That is where you come in. You put on this golden glove." The Blot said taking a golden glove out of seemingly nowhere. " You just stick your hand in and think of getting the Gateway out and into the glove. Choose. If you decide not to, that's fine. But, just to let you know, when you entered this room you tripped a wire that led to a bell upstairs in the lobby. Right now, hundreds of musketeers are on their way down here this minute to capture you. I know another way out. The only other way is the stairs, which the musketeers are using. You do have a little time. I left the destruction for a reason. They will stop and investigate all of them along the way, buying you more time to think, or do. So, what is it?" He held the glove out to Morcius. Morcius stammered. He was right. He would either go with this thing or fall back to the custody of the Musketeers. He took the glove. He placed it on his hand and plunged it into the vortex. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Gateway going into the glove.

Slowly the water was being sucked into the glove. It swirled around the glove, forming a coat of colorful water over it, twisting and turning, creating a wonderful display of beauty. The Blot laughed, from where. He had no mouth to laugh from, or to speak. " Well done." The Phantom Blot said gratefully.

" Now you keep your end of the bargain." Morcius said, waving the colorful glove in front of the Blot's face. The Blot just stood there. In a second they had both sunk into a black pool where the Blot had once been.

Chapter 4

A New Creation

Morcius came gasping out of the black pool. He still had the armlet around his hand with the Gateway firmly attached to it. The Blot resumed his formal form and held out his hand to Morcius. Morcius put out his hand to except the helping hand. He grabbed for it but the Phantom recoiled quickly. " No!" he shrieked. " I can't touch that!" Morcius, in his confusion, had reached out with his right hand, which had the glove on it.

" Sorry, Mr. Blot." Morcius said sadly. He was lost and befuddled. Then he got himself up and raised the glove. The Gateway shone like a beacon off of it and flooded the room with light. They were in a dungeon with chains on the walls that slithered across and wriggled with life, trying desperately to get a captive. On the opposite wall was a giant stone archway. It had gold rings around it and a ruby inserted at the top. The Blot grabbed Morcius around the collar and dragged his toward it.

" Put your hand in the center of it. The Phantom Blot instructed. Morcius obeyed. He stuck his right hand out and held it in the center. Nothing happened. He flapped it around and jiggled it up and down. Nothing. " Palm up, idiot!" the Blot roared. " Palm up in the center."

" Well if you're so smart, why don't you do it?" Morcius retorted. He held the glove out to the Phantom and he recoiled.

" I told you, you dimbuss. I can't touch it." He stammered. " Put it in the center, palm up. NOW!"

Morcius returned his attention to the Gateway and put it in the middle, palm up. He felt a weird feeling go up and down his arm. He closed his eyes and concentrated only on the thing going into the arch. Soon, blue rings were flashing up and down his arm and the colorful thing slowly melted into the arch. It spread out to every inch of it and it quickly filled it up. As the last of the Gateway flowed into the arch it dragged along the glove. Morcius gasped and pulled it away. The Gateway stuck to it. He pulled and pulled till he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. It squeezed and Morcius lost all of his strength.

The glove slid off into the Gateway with the color stuff. The ruby flashed to life and the hand let go. " Good, Morcius. Very good."

Chapter 5

A Funny Friend

The Phantom Blot pushed open the door and led the way up the stairs. Morcius followed behind him rubbing his shoulder. They walked in stony silence till they reached the top of the stairs. The Phantom turned to him and Morcius halted. " I must thank you for you help, I suppose. I take it you want to go home now. Well, you can." Morcius's face lit up.

" You mean it?" he asked. He jumped. The Blot recoiled and turned around.

" Yes." He said. Morcius was so happy he thought it would be all right if he hugged this thing in front of him. He leapt forward and squeezed the Blot. Black goo seeped over his head and down his shirt. The Blot pushed him away. " Don't hug me. Never hug me again."

" Yep." Morcius replied. " Anything." He walked past him and out into… his garden. He was home. But how could that be. He had been in a musty old dungeon for what seemed like ages. He turned and saw the Phantom standing in the doorway of the garden shed.

" Morcius." He said. " In case you ever need help, just push this and I'll be there." He held out a coin to Morcius. He took it and looked at it. It was a small coin with a curved line with dots in each curve. In the corners were the letters P and B. He looked up and the Phantom Blot had gone. He rushed forward and opened the door. It was just the inside of the shed. He looked for a switch or something but there was nothing. The Blot was gone and he was left alone to go and meet his parents in the castle.

" I'll deal with them later." Morcius said. He stuffed the coin in his pocket and waltzed up the garden path. He slowly opened the door and looked around. There was no one walking down the halls at this hour of the night. He smiled to himself and walked in. He shut the door quietly and snuck off to his room. He shut the door and got into bed. It was good to be home.

Chapter 6

A Weird Feeling

The Phantom Blot put the picture down and sighed. How could his best friend in the whole world have started from that one day? He stood up and walked over to his bed. He laid down on it and decided to sleep. But too much was happening in his mind. He stirred uncomfortably, tossing and turning in the night. All he could think about was Morcius and how they had come together that one day when Morcius was bullied. He remembered it clear as day. It was three years after they had met and he never forgot about the boy who had helped him and shown no fear of him. He thought he would never see him again. That was until he felt it. A weird sensation in himself. He knew Morcius had used his coin.

Chapter 7

The Coin

Morcius was happy. His parents had gone easy on his return three years earlier and he was now struggling to stay on the straight and narrow. He was back in school and was forced to take violin lessons. He hated the violin so much he wanted to kill whoever said the word violin. He was fifteen now. Last time he had seen the Phantom Blot had been when he was twelve. He went over that day every day. He could never forget about the Blot. He felt as if he could actually be friends with that thing. He always carried the coin in his pocket since that night. He never knew when he would need it. "I wonder what he's doing right now?" Morcius said. He was walking home from violin lessons when he saw five men harassing a group of kids. Morcius put his violin case down. "Hey!" he shouted at the men. They turned and he gasped. They were his own parent's servants. He'd lost his after he returned from jail.

"Oh look." One of them said. " They little prince wants to pick a fight." The kids ran off and they closed in on Morcius.

" Shouldn't you all be at the castle helping right now?" Morcius asked. He was trying to hide the fact that he was scared of them. They formed a circle around him. He gulped.

" And shouldn't you be at home right now?" the leader said. He closed his hands into fists.

" What were you doing to those kids?" Morcius asked.

"Just taking some, money, that we rightfully deserved."

" You get paid enough." Morcius responded.

" And you got no protection." The man swung his fist. It connected with Morcius's nose and he was blown into another man. He was thrown to the ground and he felt a club smash his head. He saw red flash in his eyes and he jumped up. He stumbled everywhere till he noticed and opening. He ran through it and saw the men on his tail. He reached into his pocket and felt the coin. He took it out and pushed on the black symbols. It glowed purple and then Morcius was pounced on from behind. The coin fell out of his hand and clatter. Morcius struggled under the weight of the servant. It was no use. One of the men bent down and picked it up.

" What's this?" the man said. " A coin you've been keeping hidden. Like you don't trust us." The man laughed and stuffed it in his pocket. Then, from the man's pocket, (or the coin itself) darkness crept up the man's arm. The man kept laughing with the others till he felt cold. He looked down and saw it pouring out of the pocket. He screamed and tried to remove his hand. It was fused there. The darkness covered the man completely and the Phantom Blot stood in his place.

"What's going on here?" the Phantom asked. The man got off of Morcius. The Blot bent down and lifted Morcius to his feet in a swift movement. He pushed Morcius behind him. " You know, it's wrong to pick on kids. Maybe you should have learned that before you attacked Morcius." He straightened and his eyes flashed red. He put a hand over Morcius's eyes and Morcius felt a giant wave of cold flow over him. Then he felt something hit his feet. The Blot released his hand and Morcius looked down. One of the men was lying on his foot, dead. His eyes were open in fright. Morcius lifted his head to examine the others. All of them were on the floor, dead, their eyes open with terror. " Are you alright?" the Phantom Blot asked. He turned to Morcius and looked him over.

" Yeah. Thanks." Morcius responded.

" Anything for a friend." The Phantom said. " You really should watch yourself. It's dangerous out here."

"I'll try. You were great. How did you do that?" Morcius asked. " You made all of them die without lifting a hand."

" Well, these men are not going home tonight." The Blot said. He snapped his fingers and the bodies transformed. Each stood up wearing a new suit of bronze, flexible armor and four sided staffs. They stood straight and saluted. Then the Blot nodded and they disappeared.

" How did you do that?" Morcius asked. He was dumbfounded. The Blot just stood there.

" I'll explain everything on the way." The Phantom Blot said. Then they disappeared and came out in the same room Morcius had seen earlier. The Gateway was standing there neatly, just the way he left it. The Phantom Blot crossed the room and shut the door. " How are you?" he asked.

" Fine." Morcius asked.

"Good." The Phantom Blot replied. Morcius knew if the Blot had a mouth he would have smiled. " Well, friend, I have an idea."

Morcius was shocked. He had been called a friend by that thing. He smiled. " What is it, friend." It was catchy.

" I have ideas on how to take over the world." Morcius jumped and his eyes widened.

" What? Why?" Morcius stammered.

" Because. I have the power, I have the brains. I am fit to rule. But, I was cast down. I live on Earth now. But he'll see." Morcius was scared. He was afraid now to even be called friend by this, thing. He backed up slowly. The Blot turned to him. " Don't worry. I brought you here to save you." Morcius was really scared. " See, I'm creating a group of people to join an organization called the PB Organization. You, I want to be second in command of it. I already have the group assembled upstairs in the great hall. So, will you, please." Morcius was scared. Then he thought of all the possibilities. This would be great. Then he knew if his parents found out about him being part of a villain organization he would never be king. He raised his head and decided to keep it a secret. He put out his hand and shook the Blot's hand. Instantly they were in the great hall. Morcius looked around. There was a long table with a satin chair at the end and a green cloth chair at the other. The other chairs were filled with the members. The Blot pulled the green chair out for Morcius.

"Thanks." Morcius replied and he sat. The Blot pushed it in and went down to his satin chair opposite him. Morcius smiled and looked to his sides. There was a small pug dog sitting there stroking a cat with the tag Eduardo around its neck. Across from him was a duck with a brown beard and was holding a pair of bagpipes.

The pug turned to him. "Hello." He said. " I'm Prince Julius. This is Scrooge McDuck." He gestured to the duck with the bagpipes.

" Hi, lad." Scrooge said. He shook Morcius's hand. " Nice to see another face around here." A small porcupine's head poked out from behind Julius.

" Hi, there. I'm Pokey." He held out a staff to Morcius. Morcius shook it. He was already making new friends. Further down sat Clara Cluck, Horace Horsecollar, Maria Duck, Jonathan Duck, a young Pete, Magicia Despell and the Phantom Blot himself. Morcius could tell this would be good. He wasn't even paying attention to the meeting.

Chapter 8

New Friends

Morcius walked out of the meeting talking to Scrooge. " How long have you been playing the bagpipes?" he asked.

" I've no idea." Scrooge replied. He rubbed his head. " All I can say is that I've gone to lots of practice sessions."

" And he hasn't gotten any better." Pokey whispered to Morcius.

" Why are you here anyway? A bit young to join the PB Organization?" Julius asked. Eduardo was purring softly on his shoulder. Morcius looked down.

"Well, I guess it's because I'm his friend." Morcius answered. Everyone stopped. They stared wide-eyed at him as if he was a mutant. "What?"

" Sonny." Scrooge said. " The Phantom Blot has no friends." Morcius was shocked.

" Did he tell you, you were his friend?" Julius asked. Morcius nodded. Pokey sputtered.

" I can't even half believe that! And I believe 100 of the things I do hear." Pokey said. Morcius was shocked. " Did you do something for him?"

" Yes." Morcius answered. " I gave him that shiny, Gateway thingy." Everyone stopped and gasped.

" That was you?" Julius asked. " No wonder he likes you. He's been after that thing for ages."

" I'll take that to be true. No one would tell him where it was. You were pretty brave, sonny, to do that for him. I'd consider you my friend too if you did that for me." Scrooge said. He patted Morcius on the back.

" Wow! I'm his friend just for that one thing?" Morcius asked. They nodded. " Wow! So, why did you join anyway?"

" Well, we're all respected leaders from our countries and, come on, who wouldn't sign up so when he does take over the world you aren't stuck cleaning up the bathrooms with your bare hands." Julius said. They all laughed. Yes, Morcius knew he would like it here.

Chapter 9

A Deadly Plan

Twenty-eight years passed by. Morcius was the Phantom Blot's only friend. He would sometimes be called just to play a game of billiards with him. Yes, they were friends. Morcius had grown up and become king, keeping his secret safe. He had met a beautiful girl named Melissa. They were wed and soon would be parents. Whenever a PB Organization was held, Morcius would make up and excuse that he had a meeting with some ambassadors from neighboring countries. It only took one meeting to break up the friendship. " Order. Meeting is in session." The Phantom Blot declared. Everyone took their seats. Morcius gave a brief smile to the PB. The Blot nodded back. "Matters for this evening are about my newest plan for take over. Now I need to have everyone raise their right hand and take an oath." Everyone raised their hands. " Now repeat after me. I, as a member of the PB Organization, will do as the Phantom Blot commands."

Everyone finished reciting the first sentence. " I also swear that if any of my people rebel during this new plan, I will kill them outright." This raised uproar. Morcius stiffened in his chair. Had his friend just suggested that they kill anyone who disagrees with the Blot's plan?

" What!" Pokey shouted. " What kind of blasted idea are you proposing?"

" This is outrageous!" Julius shouted. " When we agreed to join we never meant to kill any one."

" Yes." Scrooge agreed. " When we signed up…"

" When you signed up you agreed to do as I say." The Phantom shouted. " Now agree or you can leave. My plan is to make you tell your subjects or people to follow me instead and bow before me. The others who have no land to rule over will spread out and take other countries leaders hostage unless they bow to me. If your people rebel, you will kill them. I can always make more soldiers." Julius stood up, followed by Scrooge and Pokey. Then came Clara and Horace.

" Well, I know my friend will back me up." The Phantom bellowed. " Right, Morcius?" Everyone turned to him. He was torn. He knew it was wrong what the Blot was saying but in the end he knew he had a duty to him all the same. He stood up. The Phantom Blot was shocked. " Morcius?"

" I won't do it." The Blot was seething.

" Fine. I gave you powers, called you my friend." He raised a hand and a cloud of black smoke billowed out. It surrounded them and they felt their powers leave them, except Morcius. He still had his powers. A last gift from his friend. He turned and ran out as the Blot roared. After the others ran out he slammed the door shut. He couldn't do it. He had a son on the way. He needed to think of them. He gave one last look back and ran off with his new friends.

Chapter 9

The Only Hope

Morcius arrived home later that night. His head was spinning. He had just lost his friend and left the Organization. He stumbled forward to the library. Melissa was sitting on the desk at the top of the platform. She looked at her husband. "What's wrong?" she asked.

" Listen, honey, there isn't much time." Morcius said. He put his hand over her mouth to quiet her. He looked around and stretched his hand to the door and shut it. Melissa was surprised. Morcius let go.

" How did you…" she started.

" No time. He'll be here soon." Morcius said. " Give me your hand."

" What's coming?" Melissa stammered. She was scared. Whatever it was, it made her husband scared.

" Your hand, now!" Morcius grabbed it and held it tight. A small wisp of black fog came out and wound up her arm. It sunk in and Morcius let go. " Listen, this will block your mind from him. You also have a minimal amount of my powers. This will keep him safe."

" Keep who safe?" Melissa asked. She was clutching her hand.

" Our only hope. Our son. Mickey."

Chapter 10

The Great War

The Blot never wanted to remember the rest. He sent his armies to reclaim his friend. He snuck in one day for some reconicinse and ended up bumping into Ludwig. He brought him back and then he learned Morcius and Melissa had joined the fight. He had then decided it was time to join. To fight.

The Blot entered the battlefield with a heavy mind. He knew this was it. Either he conquers Morcius or Morcius conquers him. He hoped he didn't have to face his old friend. His only friend.

Melissa followed behind Morcius. He was panting. Morcius surveyed the field. He saw the Phantom Blot come over the horizon before his men. He turned to Melissa. " No matter what happens, don't let your mind slip. We are the only ones with an advantage. We must protect our son."

" I know." Melissa responded. " That's why we gave him to the orphanage. So if we die, he'll be safe." Morcius nodded. He knew if Melissa fell, he would fall to.

The Phantom Blot looked out at his friend standing in the breeze. He shook his head. He raised his sword and pulled it down. The armies raced at each other. It had begun

It only took a few minutes for the Blot to meet up with Melissa. " Hello." The Blot mocked. He raised his sword but she dodged it. He swung left and hit his target. She fell. Soon he heard a noise behind him. He saw Morcius run and slam his sword into his head. He screamed and reared up. Morcius was good. Each battled expertly. " Why, Morcius?" the Blot shouted. He reared and struck Morcius in the head. Morcius fell to the ground. The Blot stood there petrified. Morcius struggled to get up. He fell back and looked up.

" Good-bye, friend." He stammered. " I'm sorry." He lay back and closed his eyes. He took a shuttering breath, and died. The Blot was still standing there shaking his head. He bent down and took his old friend in his hands. He shook him and shook him. He was motionless. Then he did something nothing, no one, ever made him do. He cried. Through his tears he heard something. It was coming from Morcius's mind. He listened closely. The last words Morcius thought were " Good-bye, Mickey. My son."

The Blot put him down and ordered his men to retreat. He had to get Mickey. He knew he needed him. He would take him and kill him. How dare he be the last thing Morcius felt? He was better then him. He deserved more credit from Morcius then his son. He'll kill Mickey, no matter what.

Chapter 11

Getting Mickey

The Blot and his crew drove through the streets of France. They eagerly waited to reach the orphanage. It wasn't new. He'd already destroyed one, why was another different. As they reached it The Phantom Blot heard a voice. It was the mind of Mrs. Cow. She had seen the carriage coming. " Oh no!" she said. " They're here. Quick, Clarabelle! Take Mickey and find him a hiding place. Take these. Hurry!" The Blot slipped out of the carriage and slid under the door. Mrs. Cow was standing in front of the children. He spotted Donald cowering behind her feet. He chuckled. He snapped his fingers and the place went up in flames.

They waited in the shadows for Clarabelle to come back. A solider was the first to spot her. She was sneaking around the corner. " Hello." The Blot said. He snapped and his men swarmed around her. He was happy. He had another person. This was going good. He had a plan but just needed the kid. Mickey Mouse.

Chapter 12 A Friendly Fight 

Years passed. It wasn't long till the Blot's plan was set. Then it came crashing down. Pete had failed and he had lent him Ludwig as a substitute to Clarabelle whom he had lost to Goofy. It was set. The plan was great. He had his army assembled and given Pete the coordinates for where to meet him. He decided it was time to see his plan in action. He took a carriage from the neighboring village. He glided into it and shut the door. "Drive." He commanded. Then he felt something. Something was in the carriage. He turned and saw a man in a black cloak.

" Or, you could walk." The man said. He pounced on him and they tumbled out into the street. The Blot got up and gasped.

"Morcius?" His old friend was standing in the street. He was un-hooded and his right hand was covered.

" Who were you expecting? My son?" Morcius was mad. " I know you want my son dead because he was the last thing I thought about before I died because of YOU!" He lunged at him. They tumbled and tussled over the place. " Well, I'm back to return the favor." He whipped up his right sleeve revealing a golden glove on it with the Gateway on it. He grinned. " Can't touch it? Are you a wimp?" Morcius laughed.

" Shut up!" The Phantom yelled. " I only killed you because you betrayed me."

" And yet at the same time you got more people in France. The Beagle Boys. Oh, and you recently got Mortimer. Any others I should know about?"

" I got another. An old friend of yours. Pokey."

" What!" Morcius was stunned. " But he quit. He left with the others. I thought we called ourselves the cavalry. You attacked Julius, caused a storm to get him back and ended up injuring a young kid. And you took his cat, Eduardo, and are keeping him hostage. You must really want him back."

" You could say Pokey isn't himself." The Blot snickered. Morcius roared.

" Pluto, go!" He raised his hand and a light shot out. It sped off to Paris and to help his friend. " A new trick I got after I got out of the Gateway. Since I touched it I get a special get out of jail free card." The Blot seethed and took off after the light. Morcius started running. " Teleport!" he yelled. The Gateway flashed and he was at the palace. He saw the ghost of Pluto enter and attack Mortimer. The Phantom Blot went under the door and stuck to the shadows. They both saw the destruction of Mortimer and Mickey and Minnie survive. Morcius smiled. He could see the Blot being depressed in the corner. He wanted to talk to him, as a friend. Then he saw Pluto running to Mickey. He had to intervene. If Pluto touched Mickey, he too will disappear. He twirled his hand and Pluto was sucked back into the Gateway. He stepped in, with one last look at his depressed friend.

Chapter 13

Jail House Rumble

The Phantom Blot slithered back to his castle. He was furious now that even when his old friend came back to the living world he still only thought about his son, Mickey. He hated Mickey. Then he got an idea. If he brought all of his followers back, he would convince Morcius to come back. He raced down to the dungeon and stopped. The Gateway wasn't there. It was gone. When Morcius had come back he had taken it with him. He had to track him down and get it back. He would start immediately. He swept out and took off into the world. He knew where he would find him. Sure enough, he was there. Morcius was sitting on the old bench of the jailhouse he had originally met the Blot.

Morcius looked up and saw the Phantom Blot choke the guard. He glared down on Morcius. The Gateway was still shimmering on Morcius's right hand. " So, you want it?" Morcius asked.

"Yes." The Phantom replied calmly. " You took it from me."

" No." Morcius corrected. " You took it from this jail. You also took it from me. So, you can find them on your own." Morcius lifted his fist and smashed the glove into seven pieces. The place sparkled and the Blot rolled on the floor in pain. " Sorry, I think Mickey is better. You deserve to die." Morcius kicked him but the Phantom caught it.

"No." the Blot breathed. " If I go, you go with me!" He threw Morcius to the ground. He lunged at him but Morcius threw him off. The Blot jumped off the wall and slammed Morcius to the ground. The Blot stood over him He kicked down but Morcius side rolled. He kicked the Blot and he stumbled. Then they rolled down the stairs. As they hit the bottom they stopped. They split apart. The Blot was first to his feet. He blasted Morcius out of the wall. Morcius fell down into the darkness. The Blot was mad yet happy at the same time. Happy that he had final put Morcius in his place. Mad because he now had to find seven pieces of the Gateway.

Chapter 14

Seven Year Quest

The Blot shook his head. No matter what he did, he could never forget the rest of it. It had taken seven years to find the pieces. Morcius had scattered them across the world. On top of Mt. Everest, guarded by a yeti. In the deep cracks of Loch Ness, guarded by a monster nicknamed Nessie. In a barn, where all of the pigs flew. In the deep woods, protected by a thing called Big Foot. In Big Ben, watched over by a vampire. In Mexico, guarded by El Chuppacabra.

In a desert, being held by a sand worm, a mutated sand worm. The final piece was in the hands of his helper, Pokey. He had taken over Pokey when he had been stupid enough to meet Mr. And Mrs. Duck. They brought him to the Phantom Blot and he has since been working for him. Pokey had it in his crystal Ball. When the Blot learned of this, he sent a fake distress about more Beagle Boy clones. Mickey took the bait and Pokey distracted them enough to put the final pieces of the Gateway together.

He sent Pete out with armies to do his bidding. Then he decided to use the furry little cat he had taken from Julius to get him to do his bidding. Months passed and the Blot saw his plan working perfectly. He strutted around his castle proudly, till he stumbled into an old photo. It was of him and Morcius. He remembered the look on his friend's face last time they met. A twist between horror, sorrow, and betrayal. He sat down and cried a little. Then he heard something. He heard the door open. It closed and the Blot turned. Sneaking around in his room was Daisy Duck. Outraged that she would dare intrude he grabbed and arrow and threw it at her. It went through her. She collapsed, dead. He stood over her and knew if there was one there was more. He consumed her body and made his way to where he knew his followers were. He stopped and knocked on the door. " Come, We have guests."

Chapter 15

Back in the Game

Morcius sat in the Afterlife. He knew his friend was somehow trying to kill his son, his only child. Then he saw it. His son, Mickey, was running through the Afterlife. He knew he had entered the Gateway to retrieve his friends. Then he saw him race back with Daisy and Pluto on his heels. He knew his son would make it. He sped after him and saw the Gateway shrinking. He jumped out and held it open. Mickey ran through and the Afterlife with him. Mickey was standing there staring at his new body. Morcius rolled his eyes. "Fly!" Mickey heard it and sped out of there. After they were a good distance away Morcius felt better. He was back in the game.

Chapter 16

Fatherly Advice

Mickey was blasted out of the window above the door. He fell hard onto the ground. He was broken. The weight of the world had always been on his shoulders. Morcius felt bad. He sucked up the courage and leapt out. Mickey sat up. He rubbed his eyes. His father was standing in front of him. "Son," Morcius said. " You got to keep going."

" Dad?" Mickey asked. This was new to him. Never had his dad spoken to him. He stood up and slowly stepped forward.

" Mickey, son, I'm sorry I can't help. You have got to keep going. There is more at stake here then your friends' lives. The world is a stake." Morcius explained.

" How would you know?" Mickey shouted. " You've never been there for me. How would you know what I've had to endure? You can't say a thing about what I should do." Mickey turned on him. Morcius sighed.

" I know I screwed up your life, but I've tried to help as much as I could. Please. Forgive me. Think of Minnie. Are you going to abandon her?" Mickey frowned and turned. Morcius stood there looking at his son. His son who had to endure more then he ever had to. Mickey gave a faint smile. " That a boy. Go save the world." Mickey ran past him. Then he stopped and turned. He hugged his father. Morcius smiled. He finally got to hug his son. He would always remember this moment. Mickey smiled at him and ran off, turning into the bright light. He blasted through the doors and went to face his enemy, his father's friend.

" I'll tell him later." Morcius turned and whistled off. He was free.

Chapter 16

The Phantom Blot's Revenge

The Blot wiggled back into existence. Mickey had beaten him. How had he beaten him?

" How?" the Blot asked. He looked up. " Yes!" The Gateway was facing him. Just him and the portal. " At last. I can bring them back." In all of his excitement he forgot he couldn't touch it. He shrieked and recoiled. He gripped his hand. It hurt. It felt like white-hot flames were bearing into him. He gasped and looked. On his palm was a bright white circle. He looked up. He had the light. He only needed the light from within to get the light he had so long seeked. " Yes, Morcius, I'll get you. You can't escape me. This time, I'll kill you. I'll find out how Mickey survived and use it. Just a couple years. That's all I need." He gave a cold hard laugh. The air chilled. He was back and Morcius would pay.

Chapter 17

Best Friends Forever

The Blot would never forget. He had met Morcius in the alley. He had seen the paper. " I almost had it." The Blot slumped into his chair. " I guess, like father like son." Then he sat up. What he had wanted. He had wondered how Mickey had lived. Not from Morcius's help. By himself. " I never needed that chamber, those notes. All I needed was to know that he was like Morcius. A dedicated fighter, a good friend." Then the door burst open. He turned.

"Sir." The solider said. " We've spotted them. They were in the woods. They're moving without three of them. Should we pursue? We have a bird in sight of them." The Blot turned back.

" No." the Blot said. " Let them go." The solider saluted and called in bird tones. Somewhere in the woods, a bird took flight back to headquarters. The Blot chuckled. " Consider this your last freebie." The blot picked up the picture. " You had a great kid, Morcius. He's just like you. A good friend." He put the picture down and finally took a big yawn, climbed into bed, and slept in peace for years. He and Morcius were always friends. The Phantom Blot and Morcius would forever be friends. They made sure of that.


	2. Troubles of a Phantom Blot REdone

**Troubles of A Phantom Blot **

Chapter 1

Old Memories

" Why?" the Phantom Blot stammered before he faded away into nothing. He was falling into the darkness. He was stunned. His own friend. His own good friend. He lay there in the dark. Not moving. He was thinking. Thoughts were rushing through his mind. He was happy here. Away from the outside world. Not having to worry about anything. Then he dimmed into a room. A square room with a bed, a desk and a chair in the corner. He was still lying there on the floor. " Why?" he asked himself again. He got up and crossed over to the desk and sat down. " My friend." He said picking up a picture of him and Morcius. " My, only, friend." How could he betray him? He had known him all his life. He knew where it had started. It had all started in Paris. His family was royal, famous, and wealthy.

Morcius was a little troublemaker. He was always getting into trouble. He was usually in jail for an hour before his parents came to retrieve him. One day he was in jail. He sat there contently on his bench, waiting for his family to come and claim him. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. Days became weeks. Still no one came to help him. He had finally lost his happy gleam and smile. He was scared. He was never here this late. Help would never come, till the Phantom Blot showed up.

Chapter 2

A Chance Meeting

Morcius squirmed uncomfortably on his bench. He lay down on his back looking at the black roof. " What happened?" Morcius asked himself. He kept going over how he got here. He had set all of the animals in the park loose and trampled over one or two carts. " Where are they?" he asked himself. His parents or one of their servants should have been here by now. He heard a noise from the office. He sat up and looked out into the area. It was night. Everyone but the lone musketeer was gone. The musketeer sat in a stool outside the door. He sat there all day keeping a watchful eye on the door. No one came in or out unless they were musketeers. He always made a honking sound with his nose every ten minutes. However, tonight there was a shuffling sound from the door and a weird honk as if the musketeer was being strangled.

Morcius got up silently and crept towards the door. " Hello?" he asked cautiously. " Who is there?" The sound stopped abruptly and the door creaked open. Nothing was there. He was puzzled. " I could have sworn there was something there." Morcius said to himself. Then a limp body fell onto the floor through the door. The musketeer lay dead and cold on the stone floor. Morcius screamed. He jumped away from the gate and tripped over his bat. He picked it up and moved cautiously to the door. " Show yourself." Morcius ordered. There was only a lamp on the wall and a body. No one. Not even a sound. He shrugged it off.

Then, from the floor, a shadow streaked down the passageway, making its way deeper into the catacombs bellow. Morcius shuddered. What was that…thing? " I wonder why it is even going down there?" He said to himself. He turned to go back and stopped. The key to the cell door was resting out of the pocket of the musketeer. It was gleaming in the light. All of the keys were there. He bent down and stretched his arm out far to retrieve them. He was short. He swore loudly and then tried again. Still short. Then he had an idea. He took his bat and pushed it through the hole in the gate. It was too big for the holes. He swore again. He was stuck. Frustrated he got up and swung the bat at the door. It fell. The door lay on the floor as a giant heap of metal. Morcius stood there stunned. "I guess I don't know my own strength?" He admired his work and then jumped out of the cell. He made his way to the door. At the threshold he stopped. What about the shadow? He should investigate why it was here and what business it had in the lower levels. He stopped for a moment pondering this. He stared down at the body of the musketeer. Whatever this thing wanted it would kill to get it. He rolled his eyes and picked up his club. " I'm going to regret this." He said. He stepped over the body and ran down the stairs to see the monster that waited.

Chapter 3

Monster in the Celler

Morcius raced down the stairs. It was pitch black. He couldn't even see his own hand. He was running so fast he didn't see the bump. He tripped down the stairs. He plopped onto the hard floor a while later. He shook his head and got up. It was better lit down here. There was a torch hanging on the opposite wall and a doorway leading into another set of cells. He heard the relentless roars and groans of the prisoners and their need to be released. There was a hole in the wall next to him. It was letting in a terrible draft. He held his arms and gulped. The monster did this. He knew it. " No going back." He said to himself. He stepped forward and turned the corner. More stairs. These were darker. He went back to the hole and picked up a rock. He threw it down the stairs. It clattered and dropped. A long way down. He took the torch in one hand and his bat in the other. He walked down the stairs. He reached the third level after what seemed like years. He looked. Giant holes were pounded into the floor. A hole had been made to the fourth floor. He dropped down it

He looked around. Nothing. He ran down the steps and intruded further into the bowels of the jail. Everywhere there was a sort of destruction. Dented doors, broken stairs, this monster was relentless. At the twentieth floor, Morcius was tired. He was now twenty stories below the main jailhouse. He looked at the open door way. The door had been pried off of its hinges. He stared and moved forward slowly. As he stepped through the door he unknowingly pulled a tiny string with his feet. He walked forward and stopped. It was an empty room with a boiler at the far end. Morcius turned to leave when he bumped into something. " Sorry." Morcius said. Then he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

" I don't think I lured you down here just for you to say sorry." The thing said. He spun Morcius around and drove him into the middle of the room. Morcius was scared. What or who was pushing him? " Hey kid, name is the Phantom Blot. I have a very easy task for you." He stopped him near the center and let go. He strutted forward. Morcius saw nothing till the man turned to him. He could only see his cold, pupil-less eyes. The man, or things, bent down, and pulled a brick lose. Under it was a small ring. The Blot pulled the ring up and placed the cover on the ground next to him. He beckoned Morcius further. Morcius stared down the hole. Inside was a pool of water. " It's just where the musketeers get water for us." Morcius told the man. " You just want me to get you some water? I would have thought…" Morcius started. The Phantom silenced him and bent down. He carefully put his hand down and twirled his finger in the pool of water. Morcius rolled his eyes. " So you came here just to stir water in a small hole? You could have…" He stopped.

The water was now swirling itself. The Blot straightened up and looked down on it. " Come." He ordered and pushed Morcius closer. As the water swirled, colors emerged from the center. It drifted out and another wave of color came. It came in vast sizes and amounts. Each color blended with the one before and after it to create a swirling vortex in the water. Morcius was stunned. " It is called the Gateway to the Afterlife. I need to get this beauty out of this well and back to a…safer area. I cannot, however, touch said beauty. I need someone else to touch it for me. That is where you come in. You put on this golden glove." The Blot said taking a golden glove out of seemingly nowhere. " You just stick your hand in and think of getting the Gateway out and into the glove. Choose. If you decide not to, that's fine. But, just to let you know, when you entered this room you tripped a wire that led to a bell upstairs in the lobby. Right now, hundreds of musketeers are on their way down here this minute to capture you. I know another way out. The only other way is the stairs, which the musketeers are using. You do have a little time. I left the destruction for a reason. They will stop and investigate all of them along the way, buying you more time to think, or do. So, what is it?" He held the glove out to Morcius. Morcius stammered. He was right. He would either go with this thing or fall back to the custody of the Musketeers. He took the glove. He placed it on his hand and plunged it into the vortex. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Gateway going into the glove.

Slowly the water was being sucked into the glove. It swirled around the glove, forming a coat of colorful water over it, twisting and turning, creating a wonderful display of beauty. The Blot laughed, from where. He had no mouth to laugh from, or to speak. " Well done." The Phantom Blot said gratefully.

" Now you keep your end of the bargain." Morcius said, waving the colorful glove in front of the Blot's face. The Blot just stood there. In a second they had both sunk into a black pool where the Blot had once been.

Chapter 4

A New Creation

Morcius came gasping out of the black pool. He still had the armlet around his hand with the Gateway firmly attached to it. The Blot resumed his formal form and held out his hand to Morcius. Morcius put out his hand to except. He grabbed for it but the Phantom recoiled quickly. " No!" he shrieked. " I can't touch that!" Morcius, in his confusion, had reached out with his right hand, which had the glove on it.

" Sorry, Mr. Blot." Morcius said sadly. He was lost and befuddled. Then he got himself up and raised the glove. The Gateway shone like a beacon off of it and flooded the room with light. They were in a dungeon with chains on the walls that slithered across and wriggled with life, trying desperately to get a captive. On the opposite wall was a giant stone archway. It had gold rings around it and a ruby inserted at the top. The Blot grabbed Morcius around the collar and dragged his toward it.

" Put your hand in the center of it. The Phantom Blot instructed. Morcius obeyed. He stuck his right hand out and held it in the center. Nothing happened. He flapped it around and jiggled it up and down. Nothing. " Palm up, idiot!" the Blot roared. " Palm up in the center."

" Well if you're so smart, why don't you do it?" Morcius retorted. He held the glove out to the Phantom and he recoiled.

" I told you, you dimbuss. I can't touch it." He stammered. " Put it in the center, palm up. NOW!"

Morcius returned his attention to the Gateway and put it in the middle, palm up. He felt a weird feeling go up and down his arm. He closed his eyes and concentrated only on the thing going into the arch. Soon, blue rings were flashing up and down his arm and the colorful thing slowly melted into the arch. It spread out to every inch of it and it quickly filled it up. As the last of the Gateway flowed into the arch it dragged along the glove. Morcius gasped and pulled it away. The Gateway stuck to it. He pulled and pulled till he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. It squeezed and Morcius lost all of his strength.

The glove slid off into the Gateway with the color stuff. The ruby flashed to life and the hand let go. " Good, Morcius. Very good."

Chapter 5

A Funny Friend

The Phantom Blot pushed open the door and led the way up the stairs. Morcius followed behind him rubbing his shoulder. They walked in stony silence till they reached the top of the stairs. The Phantom turned to him and Morcius halted. " I must thank you for you help, I suppose. I take it you want to go home now. Well, you can." Morcius's face lit up.

" You mean it?" he asked. He jumped. The Blot recoiled and turned around.

" Yes." He said. Morcius was so happy he thought it would be all right if he hugged this thing in front of him. He leapt forward and squeezed the Blot. Black goo seeped over his head and down his shirt. The Blot pushed him away. " Don't hug me. Never hug me again."

" Yep." Morcius replied. " Anything." He walked past him and out into… his garden. He was home. But how could that be. He had been in a musty old dungeon for what seemed like ages. He turned and saw the Phantom standing in the doorway.

" Morcius." He said. " In case you ever need help, just push this and I'll be there." He held out a coin to Morcius. He took it and looked at it. It was a small coin with a curved line with dots in each curve. In the corners were the letters P and B. He looked up and the Phantom Blot had gone with the doorway. The Blot was gone and he was left alone to go and meet his parents in the castle.

" I'll deal with them later." Morcius said. He stuffed the coin in his pocket and waltzed up the garden path. He slowly opened the door and looked around. There was no one walking down the halls at this hour of the night. He smiled to himself and walked in. He shut the door quietly and snuck off to his room. He shut the door and got into bed. It was good to be home.

Chapter 6

A Weird Feeling

The Phantom Blot put the picture down and sighed. How could his friend have started from that one day? He stood up and walked over to his bed. He laid down on it and decided to sleep. But too much was happening in his mind. He stirred uncomfortably, tossing and turning in the night. All he could think about was Morcius and how they had come together that one day when Morcius was bullied. He remembered it clear as day. It was three years after they had met and he never forgot about the boy who had helped him and shown no fear of him. He thought he would never see him again. That was until he felt it. A weird sensation in himself. He knew Morcius had used his coin.

Chapter 7

The Coin

Morcius was happy. His parents had gone easy on his return three years earlier and he was now struggling to stay on the straight and narrow. He was back in school and was forced to take violin lessons. He hated the violin so much he wanted to kill whoever said the word violin. He was twelve now. Last time he had seen the Phantom Blot had been when he was nine. He went over that day every day. He could never forget about the Blot. He felt as if he could actually be friends with that thing. He always carried the coin in his pocket since that night. He never knew when he would need it. "I wonder what he's doing right now?" Morcius said. He was walking home from violin lessons when he saw five men harassing a group of kids. Morcius put his violin case down. "Hey!" he shouted at the men. They turned and he gasped. They were his own parent's servants. He'd lost his after he returned from jail.

"Oh look." One of them said. " They little prince wants to pick a fight." The kids ran off and they closed in on Morcius.

" Shouldn't you all be at the castle helping right now?" Morcius asked. He was trying to hide the fact that he was scared of them. They formed a circle around him. He gulped.

" And shouldn't you be at home right now?" the leader said. He closed his hands into fists.

" What were you doing to those kids?" Morcius asked.

"Just taking some, money, that we rightfully deserved."

" You get paid enough." Morcius responded.

" And you got no protection." The man swung his fist. It connected with Morcius's nose and he was blown into another man. He was thrown to the ground and he felt a club smash his head. He saw red flash in his eyes and he jumped up. He stumbled everywhere till he noticed an opening. He ran through it and saw the men on his tail. He reached into his pocket and felt the coin. He took it out and pushed on the black symbols. It glowed purple and then Morcius was pounced on from behind. The coin fell out of his hand and clattered across the street. Morcius struggled under the weight of the servant. It was no use. One of the men bent down and picked it up.

" What's this?" the man said. " A coin you've been keeping hidden. Like you don't trust us." The man laughed and stuffed it in his pocket. Then, from the man's pocket, (or the coin itself) darkness crept up the man's arm. The man kept laughing with the others till he felt cold. He looked down and saw it pouring out of the pocket. He screamed and tried to remove his hand. It was fused there. The darkness covered the man completely and the Phantom Blot stood in his place.

"What's going on here?" the Phantom asked. The man got off of Morcius. The Blot bent down and lifted Morcius to his feet in a swift movement. He pushed Morcius behind him. " You know, it's wrong to pick on kids. Maybe you should have learned that before you attacked Morcius." He straightened and his eyes flashed red. He put a hand over Morcius's eyes and face. Morcius felt a giant wave of cold flow over him. Then he felt something hit his feet. The Blot released his hand and Morcius looked down. One of the men was lying on his foot, dead. His eyes were open in fright. Morcius lifted his head to examine the others. All of them were on the ground, dead, their eyes open with terror. " Are you alright?" the Phantom Blot asked. He turned to Morcius and looked him over.

" Yeah. Thanks." Morcius responded.

" Anything for a friend." The Phantom said. " You really should watch yourself. It's dangerous out here. I should know"

"I'll try. You were great. How did you do that?" Morcius asked. " You made all of them die without lifting a hand."

" Well, these men are not going home tonight." The Blot said. He snapped his fingers and the bodies transformed. Each stood up wearing a new suit of bronze, flexible armor and four sided staffs. They stood straight and saluted. Then the Blot nodded and they disappeared.

" How did you do that?" Morcius asked. He was dumbfounded. The Blot just stood there.

" I'll explain everything on the way." The Phantom Blot said. Then they disappeared and came out in the same room Morcius had seen earlier. The Gateway was standing there neatly, just the way he left it. The Phantom Blot crossed the room and shut the door. " How are you?" he asked.

" Fine." Morcius asked.

"Good." The Phantom Blot replied. Morcius knew if the Blot had a mouth he would have smiled. " Well, I have an idea."

Morcius was shocked. " What is it?"

" I have ideas on how to take over the world." Morcius jumped and his eyes widened.

" What? Why?" Morcius stammered.

" Because. I have the power, I have the brains. I am fit to rule. But, I was cast down. I live on Earth now. But he'll see." Morcius was scared. He was afraid now to even be called friend by this, thing. He backed up slowly. The Blot turned to him. " Don't worry. I brought you here to save you." Morcius was really scared. " See, I'm creating a group of people to join an organization called the PB Organization. You, I want to be second in command of it. I already have the group assembled upstairs in the great hall. So, will you, please." Morcius was scared. Then he thought of all the possibilities. This would be great. Then he knew if his parents found out about him being part of a villain organization he would never be king. His father would never approve. He raised his head and decided to keep it a secret. He put out his hand and shook the Blot's hand. Instantly they were in the great hall. Morcius looked around. There was a long table with a satin chair at the end and a green cloth chair at the other. The other chairs were filled with the members. The Blot pulled the green chair out for Morcius.

"Thanks." Morcius replied and he sat. The Blot pushed it in and went down to his satin chair opposite him. Morcius smiled and looked to his sides. There was a small pug dog sitting there stroking a cat with the tag Eduardo around its neck. Across from him was a duck with a brown beard and was holding a pair of bagpipes.

The pug turned to him. "Hello." He said. " I'm Prince Julius. This is Scrooge McDuck." He gestured to the duck with the bagpipes.

" Hi, lad." Scrooge said. He shook Morcius's hand. " Nice to see another face around here." A small porcupine's head poked out from behind Julius.

" Hi, there. I'm Pokey." He held out a staff to Morcius. Morcius shook it. He was already making new friends. Further down sat Clara Cluck, Horace Horsecollar, Maria Duck, Jonathan Duck, Mr. And Mrs. Bad, Magicia Despell and the Phantom Blot himself. Morcius could tell this would be good. He wasn't even paying attention to the meeting.

Chapter 8

New Friends

Morcius walked out of the meeting talking to Scrooge. " How long have you been playing the bagpipes?" he asked.

" I've no idea." Scrooge replied. He rubbed his head. " All I can say is that I've gone to lots of practice sessions."

" And he hasn't gotten any better." Pokey whispered to Morcius.

" Why are you here anyway? A bit young to join the PB Organization?" Julius asked. Eduardo was purring softly on his shoulder. Morcius looked down.

"Well, I guess it's because I'm his friend." Morcius answered. Everyone stopped. They stared wide-eyed at him as if he was a mutant. "What?"

" Sonny." Scrooge said. " The Phantom Blot has no friends." Morcius was shocked.

" Did he tell you, you were his friend?" Julius asked. Morcius nodded. Pokey sputtered.

" I can't even half believe that! And I believe 100 of the things I do hear." Pokey said. Morcius was shocked. " Did you do something for him?"

" Yes." Morcius answered. " I gave him that shiny, Gateway thingy." Everyone stopped and gasped.

" That was you?" Julius asked. " No wonder he likes you. He's been after that thing for ages."

" I'll take that to be true. No one would tell him where it was. You were pretty brave, sonny, to do that for him. I'd consider you my friend too if you did that for me." Scrooge said. He patted Morcius on the back.

" Wow! I'm his friend just for that one thing?" Morcius asked. They nodded. " Wow! So, why did you join anyway?"

" Well, we're all respected leaders from our countries and, come on, who wouldn't sign up so when he does take over the world you aren't stuck cleaning up the bathrooms with your bare hands." Julius said. They all laughed. Yes, Morcius knew he would like it here.

Chapter 9

A Deadly Plan

Thirty-one years passed by. Morcius was the Phantom Blot's only friend. He would sometimes be called just to play a game of billiards with him. Yes, they were friends. Morcius had grown up and become king, keeping his secret safe. He had met a beautiful girl named Melissa. They were wed and soon would be parents. Whenever a PB Organization was held, Morcius would make up and excuse that he had a meeting with some ambassadors from neighboring countries. It only took one meeting to break up the friendship. " Order. Meeting is in session." The Phantom Blot declared. Everyone took their seats. Morcius gave a brief smile to the PB. The Blot nodded back. "Matters for this evening are about my newest plan for take over. I have finally devised a plan for which to get what I want. Something to help us finally gain our power."

Everyone was sitting in a shocked silence. "We will send word to the country leaders commanding all of your subjects to bow to me. You will take over as district heads while I will become king. We will then proceed to take the other countries. If they revolt…" The Phantom Blot and pulled a shiny knife out of what appeared to be thin air, "I think you'll know what I do."

" What!" Pokey shouted. " What kind of blasted idea are you proposing?"

" This is outrageous!" Julius shouted. " When we agreed to join we never meant to kill any one."

" Yes." Scrooge agreed. " When we signed up…"

" When you signed up you agreed to do as I say." The Phantom shouted. " Now agree or you can leave." Julius stood up, followed by Scrooge and Pokey. Then came Clara and Horace.

" Well, I know my friend will back me up." The Phantom bellowed. " Right, Morcius?" Everyone turned to him. He was torn. He was sitting in his chair, eyes cast downward and tears starting to form in his eyes. He looked up, a growl written on his face to the Phantom Blot. He stood up. The Phantom Blot was shocked. " Morcius?"

" And my wife will be next, huh?" Morcius asked as three tears began to fall from his face. The Blot was seething.

" Fine. I gave you powers, called you my friend." He raised a hand and a cloud of black smoke billowed out. It surrounded them and they felt their powers leave them, except Morcius. He still had his powers. A last gift from his friend. He turned and ran out as the Blot roared. After the others ran out he slammed the door shut. He couldn't do it. He had a son on the way. He needed to think of them. He gave one last look back and ran off with his new friends.

Chapter 9

The Only Hope

Morcius arrived home later that night. His head was spinning. He had just lost his friend and left the Organization. He stumbled forward to the library. Melissa was sitting on the desk at the top of the platform. She looked at her husband. "What's wrong?" she asked.

" Listen, honey, there isn't much time." Morcius said. He put his hand over her mouth to quiet her. He looked around and stretched his hand to the door and shut it. Melissa was surprised. Morcius let go.

" How did you…" she started.

" No time. He'll be here soon." Morcius said. " Give me your hand."

" What's coming?" Melissa stammered. She was scared. Whatever it was, it made her husband scared.

" Your hand, now!" Morcius grabbed it and held it tight. A small wisp of black fog came out and wound up her arm. It sunk in and Morcius let go. " Listen, this will block your mind from him. You also have a minimal amount of my powers. This will keep him safe."

" Keep who safe?" Melissa asked. She was clutching her hand.

" Our only hope. Our son. Mickey." Morcius looked around and saw Mrs. Duck playing with her daughter, Daisy, at the far back of the library. "Wendy. Could you come here? And bring a quill."

Chapter 10

The Great War

The Blot never wanted to remember the rest. He sent his armies to reclaim his friend. He snuck in one day for some reconicinse and ended up bumping into Ludwig. He brought him back and then he learned Morcius and Melissa had joined the fight. He had then decided it was time to join. To fight.

The Blot entered the battlefield with a heavy mind. He knew this was it. Either he conquers Morcius or Morcius conquers him. He hoped he didn't have to face his old friend. His only friend.

Melissa followed behind Morcius. He was panting. Morcius surveyed the field. He saw the Phantom Blot come over the horizon before his men. He turned to Melissa. " No matter what happens, don't let your mind slip. We are the only ones with an advantage. We must protect our son."

" I know." Melissa responded. " That's why we gave him to the orphanage. So if we die, he'll be safe." Morcius nodded. He knew if Melissa fell, he would fall to.

The Phantom Blot looked out at his friend standing in the breeze. He shook his head. He raised his sword and pulled it down. The armies raced at each other. It had begun

It only took a few minutes for the Blot to meet up with Melissa. " Hello." The Blot mocked. He raised his sword but she dodged it. He swung left and hit his target. She fell. Soon he heard a noise behind him. He saw Morcius run and slam his sword into his head. He screamed and reared up. Morcius was good. Each battled expertly. " Why, Morcius?" the Blot shouted. He reared and struck Morcius in the head. Morcius fell to the ground. The Blot stood there petrified. Morcius struggled to get up. He fell back and looked up.

" Good-bye, friend." He stammered. " I'm sorry." He lay back and closed his eyes. He took a shuttering breath, and died. The Blot was still standing there shaking his head. He bent down and took his old friend in his hands. He shook him and shook him. He was motionless. Then he did something nothing, no one, ever made him do. He cried. Through his tears he heard something. It was coming from Morcius's mind. He listened closely. The last words Morcius thought were " Good-bye, Mickey. My son."

The Blot put him down and ordered his men to retreat. He had to get Mickey. He knew he needed him. He would take him and kill him. How dare he be the last thing Morcius felt? He was better then him. He deserved more credit from Morcius then his son. He'll kill Mickey, no matter what.

Chapter 11

Getting Mickey

The Blot and his crew drove through the streets of France. They eagerly waited to reach the orphanage. It wasn't new. He'd already destroyed one, why was another different. As they reached it The Phantom Blot heard a voice. It was the mind of Mrs. Cow. She had seen the carriage coming. " Oh no!" she said. " They're here. Quick, Clarabelle! Take Mickey and find him a hiding place. Take these. Hurry!" The Blot slipped out of the carriage and slid under the door. Mrs. Cow was standing in front of the children. He spotted Donald cowering behind her feet. He chuckled. He snapped his fingers and the place went up in flames.

They waited in the shadows for Clarabelle to come back. A solider was the first to spot her. She was sneaking around the corner. " Hello." The Blot said. He snapped and his men swarmed around her. He was happy. He had another person. This was going good. He had a plan but just needed the kid. Mickey Mouse.

Chapter 12

A Friendly Fight

Years passed. It wasn't long till the Blot's plan was set. Then it came crashing down. Pete had failed and he had lent him Ludwig as a substitute to Clarabelle whom he had lost to Goofy. It was set. The plan was great. He had his army assembled and given Pete the coordinates for where to meet him. He decided it was time to see his plan in action. He took a carriage from the neighboring village. He glided into it and shut the door. "Drive." He commanded. Then he felt something. Something was in the carriage. He turned and saw a man in a black cloak.

" Or, you could walk." The man said. He pounced on him and they tumbled out into the street. The Blot got up and gasped.

"Morcius?" His old friend was standing in the street. He was un-hooded and his right hand was covered.

" Who were you expecting? My son?" Morcius was mad. " I know you want my son dead because he was the last thing I thought about before I died because of YOU!" He lunged at him. They tumbled and tussled over the place. " Well, I'm back to return the favor." He whipped up his right sleeve revealing a golden glove on it with the Gateway on it. He grinned. " Can't touch it? Are you a wimp?" Morcius laughed.

" Shut up!" The Phantom yelled. " I only killed you because you betrayed me."

" And yet at the same time you got more people in France. The Beagle Boys. Oh, and you recently got Mortimer. Any others I should know about?"

" I got another. An old friend of yours. Pokey."

" What!" Morcius was stunned. " But he quit. He left with the others. I thought we called ourselves the cavalry. You attacked Julius, caused a storm to get him back and ended up injuring a young kid. And you took his cat, Eduardo, and are keeping him hostage. You must really want him back."

" You could say Pokey isn't himself." The Blot snickered. Morcius roared.

" Pluto, go!" He raised his hand and a light shot out. It sped off to Paris and to help his friend. " A new trick I got after I got out of the Gateway. Since I touched it I get a special get out of jail free card." The Blot seethed and took off after the light. Morcius started running. " Teleport!" he yelled. The Gateway flashed and he was at the palace. He saw the ghost of Pluto enter and attack Mortimer. The Phantom Blot went under the door and stuck to the shadows. They both saw the destruction of Mortimer and Mickey and Minnie survive. Morcius smiled. He could see the Blot being depressed in the corner. He wanted to talk to him, as a friend. Then he saw Pluto running to Mickey. He had to intervene. If Pluto touched Mickey, he too will disappear. He twirled his hand and Pluto was sucked back into the Gateway. He stepped in, with one last look at his depressed friend.

Chapter 13

Jail House Rumble

The Phantom Blot slithered back to his castle. He was furious now that even when his old friend came back to the living world he still only thought about his son, Mickey. He hated Mickey. Then he got an idea. If he brought all of his followers back, he would convince Morcius to come back. He raced down to the dungeon and stopped. The Gateway wasn't there. It was gone. When Morcius had come back he had taken it with him. He had to track him down and get it back. He would start immediately. He swept out and took off into the world. He knew where he would find him. Sure enough, he was there. Morcius was sitting on the old bench of the jailhouse he had originally met the Blot.

Morcius looked up and saw the Phantom Blot choke the guard. He glared down on Morcius. The Gateway was still shimmering on Morcius's right hand. " So, you want it?" Morcius asked.

"Yes." The Phantom replied calmly. " You took it from me."

" No." Morcius corrected. " You took it from this jail. You also took it from me. So, you can find them on your own." Morcius lifted his fist and smashed the glove into seven pieces. The place sparkled and the Blot rolled on the floor in pain. " Sorry, I think Mickey is better. You deserve to die." Morcius kicked him but the Phantom caught it.

"No." the Blot breathed. " If I go, you go with me!" He threw Morcius to the ground. He lunged at him but Morcius threw him off. The Blot jumped off the wall and slammed Morcius to the ground. The Blot stood over him He kicked down but Morcius side rolled. He kicked the Blot and he stumbled. Then they rolled down the stairs. As they hit the bottom they stopped. They split apart. The Blot was first to his feet. He blasted Morcius out of the wall. Morcius fell down into the darkness. The Blot was mad yet happy at the same time. Happy that he had final put Morcius in his place. Mad because he now had to find seven pieces of the Gateway.

Chapter 14

Seven Year Quest

The Blot shook his head. No matter what he did, he could never forget the rest of it. It had taken seven years to find the pieces. Morcius had scattered them across the world.

The Phantom Blot climbed up to the tower. He glance around the bell room and walked toward the bell. As he had guessed, it was in the very center of the bell. He reached out to grab it and felt something behind him. He turned to see Blared hovering a few feet away.

"I hope you have a good reason for being here." Blared retorted. Blared flew at him as the Phantom Blot dodged and grabbed the Gateway piece. He threw another punch at the passing vampire and escaped. Blared would sink into a deep depression after this defeat. The Phantom Blot would also go onto defeat Sandy in her desert and capture Crystal and imprisoned her in a table. The Nightmare, his dark and faithful cloud attacked Nessie as she was attempting to protect the merpeople, and defeated Hogsty and his army of flying pigs. Pokey was sent to fight Harry in the Forksten woods, Ye on Angel Back Ridge. The Phantom Blot had taken over Pokey when he had been stupid enough to meet Mr. And Mrs. Duck. They brought him to the Phantom Blot and he has since been working for him. Pokey had it in his crystal Ball. When the Blot learned of this, he sent a fake distress about more Beagle Boy clones. Mickey took the bait and Pokey distracted them enough to put the final pieces of the Gateway together.

He sent Pete out with armies to do his bidding. Then he decided to use the furry little cat he had taken from Julius to get him to do his bidding. Months passed and the Blot saw his plan working perfectly. He strutted around his castle proudly, till he stumbled into an old photo. It was of him and Morcius. He remembered the look on his friend's face last time they met. A twist between horror, sorrow, and betrayal. He sat down and cried a little. Then he heard something. He heard the door open. It closed and the Blot turned. Sneaking around in his room was Daisy Duck. Outraged that she would dare intrude he grabbed and arrow and threw it at her. It went through her. She collapsed, dead. He stood over her and knew if there was one there was more. He consumed her body and made his way to where he knew his followers were. He stopped and knocked on the door. " Come, We have guests."

Chapter 15

Back in the Game

Morcius sat in the Afterlife. He knew his friend was somehow trying to kill his son, his only child. Then he saw it. His son, Mickey, was running through the Afterlife. He knew he had entered the Gateway to retrieve his friends. Then he saw him race back with Daisy and Pluto on his heels. He knew his son would make it. He sped after him and saw the Gateway shrinking. He jumped out and held it open. Mickey ran through and the Afterlife with him. Mickey was standing there staring at his new body. Morcius rolled his eyes. "Fly!" Mickey heard it and sped out of there. After they were a good distance away Morcius felt better. He was back in the game.

Chapter 16

Fatherly Advice

Mickey was blasted out of the window above the door. He fell hard onto the ground. He was broken. The weight of the world had always been on his shoulders. Morcius felt bad. He sucked up the courage and leapt out. Mickey sat up. He rubbed his eyes. His father was standing in front of him. "Son," Morcius said. " You got to keep going."

" Dad?" Mickey asked. This was new to him. Never had his dad spoken to him. He stood up and slowly stepped forward.

" Mickey, son, I'm sorry I can't help. You have got to keep going. There is more at stake here then your friends' lives. The world is a stake." Morcius explained.

" How would you know?" Mickey shouted. " You've never been there for me. How would you know what I've had to endure? You can't say a thing about what I should do." Mickey turned on him. Morcius sighed.

" I know I screwed up your life, but I've tried to help as much as I could. Please. Forgive me. Think of Minnie. Are you going to abandon her?" Mickey frowned and turned. Morcius stood there looking at his son. His son who had to endure more then he ever had to. Mickey gave a faint smile. " That a boy. Go save the world." Mickey ran past him. Then he stopped and turned. He hugged his father. Morcius smiled. He finally got to hug his son. He would always remember this moment. Mickey smiled at him and ran off, turning into the bright light. He blasted through the doors and went to face his enemy, his father's friend.

" I'll tell him later." Morcius turned and whistled off. He was free.

Chapter 16

The Phantom Blot's Revenge

The Blot wiggled back into existence. Mickey had beaten him. How had he beaten him?

" How?" the Blot asked. He looked up. " Yes!" The Gateway was facing him. Just him and the portal. " At last. I can bring them back." In all of his excitement he forgot he couldn't touch it. He shrieked and recoiled. He gripped his hand. It hurt. It felt like white-hot flames were bearing into him. He gasped and looked. On his palm was a bright white circle. He looked up. He had the light. He only needed the light from within to get the light he had so long seeked. " Yes, Morcius, I'll get you. You can't escape me. This time, I'll kill you. I'll find out how Mickey survived and use it. Just a couple years. That's all I need." He gave a cold hard laugh. The air chilled. He was back and Morcius would pay.

Chapter 17

Friends Forever

The Blot would never forget. He had met Morcius in the alley. He had seen the paper. " I almost had it." The Blot slumped into his chair. " I guess, like father like son." Then he sat up. What he had wanted. He had wondered how Mickey had lived. Not from Morcius's help. By himself. " I never needed that chamber, those notes. All I needed was to know that he was like Morcius. A dedicated fighter. Then the door burst open. He turned.

"Sir." The solider said. " We've spotted them. They were in the woods. They're moving slightly northwest. Should we pursue? We have a bird following them." The Blot turned back.

" Yes." the Blot said. " Send out a squad of birds and bring them back to me. I want to find out what was in that sanctum. The solider saluted and called in bird tones. Somewhere in the woods, a bird took flight back to headquarters. The Blot chuckled. The blot picked up the picture. He put the picture down and finally took a big yawn, climbed into bed, and slept in peace for years. And yet he knew that he would have to face Morcius again. When the world ended.


	3. Story So Far

Nearing the end here. It is now 21 days until the release of the final book. And to help heighten the tension here are the clues from this book.

**Morcius was a little troublemaker. He was always getting into trouble.**

**He was twelve now.**

**Then he knew if his parents found out about him being part of a villain organization he would never be king. His father would never approve.**

**He was sitting in his chair, eyes cast downward and tears starting to form in his eyes. He looked up, a growl written on his face to the Phantom Blot…**

**" And my wife will be next, huh?" Morcius asked as three tears began to fall from his face.**

**Morcius looked around and saw Mrs. Duck playing with her daughter, Daisy, at the far back of the library. "Wendy. Could you come here? And bring a quill."**

**And yet he knew that he would have to face Morcius again. When the world ended.**

**12 23 07**


End file.
